


Full To Bursting

by oorsprong, PolypusRegina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fondling, Humiliation, Hux just really really has to pee, I'm not really sure how else to tag this, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omorashi, Teasing, Watersports, We've all been there amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/pseuds/PolypusRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is it that’s got you so worked up, hm? Squirming like a little boy who--” </p><p>There it was. The realization that Hux was dreading. Kylo’s mask remained as impassive as ever, but behind it he could all too easily imagine the wide-eyed surprise. He could imagine it giving way to a vicious smirk, tongue tracing over sharp teeth like a hungry beast given a fresh kill. </p><p>“Oh, Hux…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full To Bursting

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but self-indulgent nonsense for someone with a mild watersports kink who's also never written it before, so buckle up kids! Thanks to Oorsprong for being the best co-author ever and lending her talents~

There are those who would call General Hux long-winded. And to some degree, they would be right; gifted in the art of speech and unafraid to use it as tirelessly as needed. But Hux preferred the sound of his own voice--not that of some whinging diplomat trying desperately to sound intelligent and failing at every turn. If Snoke hadn’t decided that an alliance was in the First Order’s best interests, Hux would have sent him packing the moment he dared to step foot aboard his beloved _Finalizer_. Use of excessive force might have even been happily employed.

 

But that wasn’t the case. Hux was trapped, a captive audience for nearly two hours before some sort of half-cocked agreement was made. Perhaps it might have ended a little more favorably if the General wasn’t verging on desperate, willing to agree on just about anything if it would end the miserable affair and let him _leave_.

 

It was only by some small miracle that he managed to make his escape as subtly as possible. Hux wasn’t terribly keen on letting the others know exactly why he was so eager to go. He feigned his typical impatience, but he should have swallowed his pride and excused himself an hour ago if a _bathroom break_ seemed like an acceptable thing for Hux to take in the middle of such negotiations, even as dubiously important as they were. Never mind the fact that he could have lied and given any other reason for his absence since no one would dare to question him. No, he was an adult, and he could control his own bodily functions, _thank you very much_.

 

He could survive the brisk farewells on his way out of the conference hall.

 

He could survive the ten minutes it would take to reach his own private quarters.

 

He could survive Kylo Ren stepping out into his path, all huge and dark and imposing, stopping him from taking another step. Well...he desperately hoped he could.

 

“Can I help you, Lord Ren?” he practically sneered, unable to keep the annoyance from his voice. His tolerance for the Knight could wax and wane ten times in a single day, but the odds weren’t in Ren’s favor when his timing was so poor.

 

Even through the mask, he swore he could feel Kylo’s eyes on him, boring down on the General as if he already knew something was amiss. There was an unusually long pause before he finally spoke.

 

“In case you weren’t aware, I was absent from your recent negotiations.”

 

Hux was silent for a beat, gaze narrowing as he stared at the man like that was supposed to mean something. He didn’t have time for Kylo’s puzzling narcissism, not when he _really_ needed to--

 

“I was perfectly aware, Ren…”

 

“Were you planning on telling me what I’d missed?”

 

Now it was Kylo’s turn to act as though he’d just recited some riddle, regarding Hux with a slight tilt to his shrouded head. Hux could feel the heat rising in his face. _Shit._

 

“Right--of course, I--...No, no no _no,_ it can _wait_ , Ren,” he answered, shaking his head a little as he struggled to make up his mind. “And don’t you dare think of skulking around, stalking me for the rest of the day. I’ll have someone fill you in.”

 

Hux hadn’t even finished his sentence before he was leaning to move forward, intent on brushing past Kylo without another moment wasted. Though it was easier said than done; the Knight was one step ahead of him, blocking his path for a second time. Suddenly that flare of heat was back, frustration pushing him right to the end of his rope.

 

Teeth grit, the tightness in his jaw was still nowhere near as unbearable as the growing pressure nudged right against his navel. He shifted his weight, desperate not to let his restlessness show.

 

“ _Ren_ , I don’t have time--”

 

“Why don’t you? Am I keeping you from something, General?”

 

Hux’s clever retort was stunned right out of him, gaping at Kylo as though he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _The nerve…_

 

“I don’t have time, because there are more important things that require my attention than some... overgrown child who can’t take ‘no’ for an answer! Now let me go, or I’ll-- I’ll…”

 

A large gloved hand pressed against Hux’s breastbone.

 

“You’ll what?”

 

He barely felt more than the gentle press of five fingertips, but that was all Kylo needed.

 

“You’re sweating, General… Look at you. Don’t lie to me and tell me those negotiations were truly that tense.”

 

Hux fixed him with a glare that could level an entire city, nostrils flared as he fought to keep his composure. But he knew that if anyone could see right through him, it would be Kylo _fucking_ Ren. He should have shoved him off. He should have spat some curse in his face and hissed that he was lucky his hand was still attached to his body. But he didn’t. And he refused to think about why.

 

Kylo pressed more insistently against his chest until Hux swore he could feel the heat of his palm through leather and wool. He took a step back, and Kylo followed.

 

“What is it that’s got you so worked up, hm? _Squirming_ like a little boy who--”

 

There it was. The realization that Hux was dreading. Kylo’s mask remained as impassive as ever, but behind it he could all too easily imagine the wide-eyed surprised. He could imagine it giving way to a vicious smirk, tongue tracing over sharp teeth like a hungry beast given a fresh kill.

 

“Oh, Hux…”

 

_Fuck._

 

“Really, General, is your pride such a fragile thing that you couldn’t take a break when you needed to?”

 

Hux burned with shame as the hand on his chest slipped lower to patronizingly pat his stomach.

 

“Get your hands off me,” he snapped.  But he didn’t step away.

 

“I can feel it now.  Your discomfort.  The strain of putting on a brave face against the pain.  So you’re human after all…”

 

Hux had never in his life wanted so badly to deck someone, rules and regulations be damned.  He froze in horror as Kylo touched the front of his belt and slapped the gloved hand away.

 

“How _dare_ you.”

 

“How dare I,” Ren answered, mocking through the vocoder.  “I’ve never seen you so… undone, General.”

 

“Are you going to let me pass?” Hux hissed.

 

“No.”

 

The General drew back in shock.  “Excuse me?”

 

Kylo took a careful step forward, his movement slow but dripping with the confidence that told him he’d get what he wanted. That when he moved forward, Hux would move back.

 

“I said, ‘no’.”

 

Before he even realized he’d moved at all, Hux felt his heel hit the wall behind him, backed against one of the doors that lined the corridor. He’d had too many bizarre encounters with Ren to be phased when they crossed paths just to make each other’s lives difficult. But this was something else entirely, moving far beyond their typical antagonizing banter. For once in his life, Hux was speechless--at a complete loss for words as he tried to organize the swirl of anger and fear and _intrigue_ muddled into a deadly cocktail somewhere in the pit of his stomach.

 

He would have opened his mouth to speak if it wasn’t already left hanging, gaping at the great dark mass that crowded against him. But by the time a single syllable rose to his lips it suddenly gave way to a startled cry. The doors parted behind him where he’d been leaning and he promptly tumbled backward, losing his footing and almost ending up on the floor if Ren hadn’t snatched him by the front of his uniform.

 

In a rather disorienting few seconds, Hux found himself hauled back up to his feet and the doors sealed shut with an ominous hiss, trapping them both inside.

 

Hux swallowed, the sound painfully loud in his ears, and tried not to show the relief of not letting go right then and there from the surprise of it.

 

“Do you think there’s anything you can hide from me, _General?”_

 

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you mean.”  Sweat beaded on his forehead and he fought the urge to wipe it away, to show even that moment of weakness in front of Ren.

 

Ren’s large hand pressed against his stomach again, making him wince.  

 

“Wouldn’t it be easier just to let go?  You pretend you aren’t excited by the thought but I see it.  I feel your pain, your excitement at the idea that you might let it get so bad that you have no choice but to make a mess of yourself.  And the long humiliating walk to your quarters dripping with shame…”

 

Hux told himself it was the discomfort in his bladder making him flush and sweat.  He almost believed it.  Ren’s gaze drifted lower to where he clenched his thighs together.  Were he alone he would be crossing them by now.

 

Ren’s hand moved lower, pausing just shy of his crotch.  Hux sucked in a breath.

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

“The idea of being held right now excites you.  Doesn’t it?  Don’t lie to me.  I see through your foolish self-delusions.”

 

Hux reached forward to curl trembling fingers around Ren’s wrist, telling himself that he was only doing it to shove him away. But he knew the truth. And even more terrifying--so did Ren.

 

“S-so it’s a foolish self-delusion, telling you I don’t want to piss all over myself?” Hux swallowed hard, jaw set tight as he tried for something stern and commanding and missed by about a thousand miles. He’d never felt so transparent in his life, arousal dripping from every word and humiliation written across his face like an open book. He was making it too easy on the Knight--no supernatural abilities necessary.

 

Ren just chuckled, the sort of noise that Hux felt more than heard, even as he leaned in close enough to let the cool metal of his mask brush against his temple.

 

“Because you do.”

 

Hux closed his eyes and grimaced, letting go of Ren’s wrist.

 

“What gives you the right?  Even if it were true why would I… in front of _you._ I despise you.”

 

“You’re wasting your breath trying to lie to me.” There were fingertips playing with the front of his belt then, in a way that Hux might describe as cautious or curious if it were anyone else. “How uncomfortable is it for you, that you can’t even keep up your usual defenses? I didn’t even have to try to see right through you.”

 

“Taking advantage in a moment of weakness.  Is that a tactic worthy of your Knights of Ren?”  Hux shifted uneasily from one foot to the other, unsure how much longer he could hold back.  “Is this some sick game to you-- exposing me for your own personal amusement?”

 

“As a matter of fact, I think it’s one of our specialties,” Ren laughed softly, tapping at the thick metal clasp. “The difference here is, our enemies don’t usually enjoy it.” Abandoning his belt for a moment, the knight shifted his hand, tugging at Hux’s shirt so he could slip up underneath it. Warm leather pressed flat against his belly, touching him as if he might actually be able to sense the pressure beneath his palm.

 

Hux’s breath came out in a rush.  It was too much right here and right now.  Not that he hadn’t fantasized about being ever so gently restrained and forced to humiliate himself in front of an audience, but this was Kylo-kriffing-Ren and he was not about to give in to... whatever this was.

 

He steels himself to tell the knight off and it comes out as a barely audible whimper of pain.  Shifting his weight back to the other foot he awkwardly presses his thighs together as if it will stop the inevitable.

 

Even distorted through the vocoder, Hux could heard the sympathetic little _tut_ , as if Ren might actually be concerned about him. The thought was too absurd to entertain.

 

“Hux… Why are you torturing yourself like this?”

 

Ren’s touch shifted again, fingers deftly unbuckling his belt, and along with it came a bittersweet rush of relief--one less thing pressing in against his stomach. It was a short-lived relief though. Ren’s hand soon replaced it once more, drifting lower and lower still.

 

“Tell me to stop. And I will.”

 

“Please…  Please don’t stop.”

 

The urge was nearly unbearable.  He shuddered violently as Ren’s fingers brushed over his groin.  The teasing sensation sent conflicting messages through his body, setting his nerves aflame.

 

“So tense.  Let me help.”  The knight quickly unzipped him and reached in to fondle his aching cock with a gloved hand.  “I can relax you.  Enough to let go.  I know you want that.  What will it be, General?”

 

Hux’s initial answer wasn’t much help at all, a sharp gasp and a shuddering breath, his lungs so desperate for air they didn’t want to let any escape. One hand gripped at Ren’s forearm, clinging to him as if he might just lose his footing without something to hold onto.

 

“Wh--what are you talking about?” He murmured, swallowing hard as another shiver raced up his spine. Nothing that Ren was doing was _relaxing_. It was hard to tell if he might pass out from the discomfort first, or the lack of blood still flowing to his brain. And with the way Ren was touching him, cock thickening in his grip, the latter seemed more and more likely. Rationally, he knew the erection was a sign of he badly needed to go but he felt, strangely, that Ren had somehow conjured it from him.

 

“You’re so keyed up.   _Relax_ ,” he whispered.  The knight gripped him tightly, making him light-headed.  A strange tingling spread through him, starting back behind his balls and moving out to his cock, back up to his bladder, easing the passage.  He burned with need but all inhibition had vanished in the wake of Ren’s touch.  

 

If Hux had been thinking clearly, he might have had more concern about the methods Ren was using on him, like some otherworldly mix of mental coercion and a physical force he didn’t fully understand. Whatever it was, it was working. Hux slumped forward against Ren’s shoulder, his body going lax as the tension drained from him slowly but surely. It felt so good he almost failed to realize what that sort of relaxation meant. A total lack of control. The only thing keeping him from making a mess of his trousers…and Ren’s hand.

 

“Ren--”

 

Hux felt a wave of panic try to grip him, pawing uselessly where it couldn’t keep any ground. It slipped away just as quickly as it had come, the knight’s power over him proving stronger than his need to protect what little dignity he had. A battle swiftly lost.

 

“I know,” Ren murmured, his tone so strangely tender, “I know. Just let go, Hux.”

 

It should have been mortifying.

 

It should have been _humiliating._

 

He should have felt his face burning with shame, not...whatever this was. Not arousal, not excitement, not a relief so intense that it was almost more pleasurable than any climax he’d ever had as he finally gave in.

 

Hux gasped into Ren’s shoulder, mouth wet against the black fabric. He found his release right there in his hand, cock pulsing as he soaked the front of his trousers, dripping from the gloved fingers still curled around him. He shuddered through it, the pressure draining little by little until that warm rush left him feeling more lax than ever, the same sort of hollowed-out feeling that he sometimes got when he teased himself for hours on end.

 

“There, now...wasn’t so bad, was it?” Ren hummed, words flitting back and forth between patronizing and soothing. Hux wanted to feel insulted, ashamed that he’d been coerced into doing something so depraved, but he couldn’t. He didn’t. _He loved every second of it._

 

But Hux couldn’t find the words to answer, too busy trying to compose himself. He’d pulled back off of Ren’s shoulder a little but his hands still gripped clumsily at him. And he might have been more embarrassed by the dark spot his drooling had left if there wasn’t a considerably larger wet patch to worry about… one that was starting to grow cool against his over-sensitive skin.

 

“Ren--...”

 

“You’ve gone and made a mess of yourself, haven’t you?” Ren shifted to look down between them, his hand still cradling Hux’s half-hard cock. It was too much, slicked in his own filth and trembling with each stroke but dammit if he wasn’t thickening in his grip all over again. “That’s all right… We’ll go and get you cleaned up. No one has to know. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

 

Hux managed a weak laugh at that, scoffing at the thought of Ren suddenly making sense.

 

“Well… No one but _me_.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
